makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Janja's
Five nights at Janja's is a horror game created by davidxd based on the computer game five nights at freddy's and in the film of disney The Lion Guard, its successor is Five Nights at Janja's 2 History One day li shang was helping his friends to get the fractures of the house when he saw in the newspaper found a place called janja hyena's pizza, this one accepts the job, but what I did not know is that this pizzeria was haunted Protagonists Ling shan: It is the main protagonist of the game and the vigilante that you will control. It is known that you control lin shang but you are playing with him in person. It is said that before ling shang became guard, the former guard was ling and can be heard on the recordings of the first four nights Ling : It is the voice that is heard in the first four recordings. It is believed that in the fourth he died, since you can hear the sounds characteristic of all animatronic, including Classic Janja Animatronics (antagonists) Janja hyena: It is the main show of the pizzeria. You can enter through the right door, and it has a laughter feature that makes it possible for you to be able to detect it. It can attack you if you enter through the right door (it will take time to do the screamer) and when you run out of power (20 seconds of song plus 10 seconds before entering the left door). He plays Freddy Fazbear in this game Mzingo: This will attack through the right door and will try to hide when you point with your camera in the area where it is. It has a characteristic sound similar to that of chungu that sounds when they are inside the office prepared to attack. He plays Chica in this game Chungu: It is the animatronic that most tends to attack, entering through the left door. This will attack through the left door and will try to hide when you shoot with your camera in the area where it is. It has the same characteristic sound as mzingo when entering the office to attack you. He plays Bonnie in this game Cheezi: This will hide in the pirate's cave. If you are extremely inactive or if you stare at him, he will run to the left door to attack you abruptly. He plays Foxy in this game Golden janja: An easter egg game that apart from having a distinctive sound of its own, will attack you in a way that the game will close. He plays Golden Freddy Fazbear/Fredbear in this game Nights 1st night : On the first night, the animatronics will be very little active and ling will call you for the first time, welcoming you. He usually only attacks chungu, and sometimes mzingo. 2nd night : On this night chungu and mzingo will be more active, cheezi will activate will attack more, janja will begin to move and attack. You will receive another ling call. 3rd night : Mzingo and chungu will attack you, while cheezi and janja will attack more habitually. You will receive another ling call 4th night : Mzingo will be less active, but in return, chungu will be faster and more usual. Janja will attack something less and Cheezi will use to attack when Chungu fences the left door. Ling will send you your supposed latest message, being attacked and killed by the 4 animatronics. 5th night : In the fifth and final call, a voice will sound that could be the voice of an animatronic reading an Old Testament verse, although the theory is also accepted in which the voice is of being distorted by the animatronics. All animatronic, including golden janja will have the highest statistics of the 5 main nights. When you finish tonight, you will receive a check from Janja Entertainament for $160. Also on the menu will appear a golden star for having spent the fifth night. 6th night : You will not receive any calls. Chungu and mzingo will attack less, but cheezi and janja will attack more times. Golden janja may appear. When you finish tonight, you will receive your second golden star for the sixth night. 7th Night / Night : On this night there will be no calls. You can edit the difficulty of janja, chungu, mzingo and cheezi, but not that of golden janja Rumors * Golden janja is a simple obviously non-existent hallucination. It really does not explain why you can die for it * Ling dies being attacked by the five animatronics, including Classic Janja * Janja Hyena's Pizza will be closed in a future, according to some documents that are in a specific camera although it returns like a terror attraction. Getting Started at Five Nights at Janja's 3 Map * The game map is where the story unfolds. You'll have to keep an eye on the business chambers and survive each night. Category:FNAF Parodies Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games